1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet, and more particularly to a helmet having a ventilation hole formed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of an example of a conventional, common helmet, and FIG. 8 is a perspective view of the helmet shown in FIG. 7 with ventilation holes 101 additionally formed therein. A helmet without ventilation holes, like that shown in FIG. 7, has the disadvantage of tending to contain heat and moisture inside it. On the other hand, a helmet with ventilation holes 101, like that shown in FIG. 8, has the disadvantage of being less safe, because the ventilation holes 101 diminish the mechanical strength of the portion of the helmet where they are formed and because the ventilation holes 101 allow a falling object to pass therethrough and directly hit the head of the wearer, and also has the disadvantage of allowing rain to enter the helmet through the ventilation holes 101.